Sun Moon Star Ash
by PaperFox19
Summary: A gen 5 re write, Ash is given a Pokémon egg that has 2 heartbeats, it hatches into two Eevee twins. Ash heads to the Unova League to start his Pokémon journey! Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi,

Pairing: Ash/Eevee/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Sun Moon Star Ash

A gen 5 re write, Ash is given a Pokémon egg that has 2 heartbeats, it hatches into two Eevee twins. Ash heads to the Unova League to start his Pokémon journey!

Last fic of this series I'm sorry to much I want to do so gotta split it up a bit.

Chap 1 Eevee Twins

Ash and Gary were each given a Pokémon egg to start their journeys. Ash's egg however was unique and had two heartbeats inside. While Gary traveled planned to go through Kanto, Ash wanted to go through Unova. The two swore to beat their respective leagues and meet back in Pallet Town as champions for a final battle.

Gary's egg hatched into an Eevee, and Ash's egg hatched into a pair of Eevee twins. Gary wasn't mad since they were born from the same egg their power was split making the two Eevee weaker than his own. "Good luck raising those weaklings." Gary said and set off on his journey.

"They are not weak!" Ash shouted and he scooped up the little guys. "You guys have your own power and we are gonna make lots of friends in the Unova League." Ash said soothing the little guy's fears. Ash could see their stats were a little low but the two had a balance and together they'd make a great tag team. Also the two had a slight fear they didn't like to be separated they had the same egg but they couldn't share a Pokeball, so Ash let them travel outside of their balls and they each rode on Ash's shoulders.

Ash boarded a ship and went to Nuvema Town. On the ship Ash met Don George the first, and he got to train his Eevees up. Ash gave the two nicknames to help tell them apart, from the info he gained from his Pokedex he felt the names suit them, with their abilities Ash knew they would grow strong.

Sunny – Celebration – When Eevee defeats a Pokémon in battle he gains extra power from his victory.

Tackle

Helping Hand

Protect

Swift

Sunny had low attack power but his defense and hp were great. Ash helped train Sunny to make his strengths even greater.

Lunar – Celebration –

Tackle

Headbut

Dig

Shadow Ball

Lunar had low defense but his attack and speed was great. Ash focused on these strengths and then combined their combined combos to make them a great team.

Don George gave Ash all the pointers he needed, Gary shouldn't have underestimated them, they worked harder then Gary knew and they had already surpassed his Eevee's strength.

From the information Oak gave him, Ash had to talk to Professor Juniper and she would give him a Unova starter Pokémon, Gary would get his Kanto starter Pokémon in Viridian City. Many people were very shocked to see Eevee here and they were very impressed. This one boy took out his camera and took pictures of Ash's Pokémon.

The boy was Trip, and he was taking pictures of his Pokémon journey and he ended up walking with Ash to Prof. Juniper's lab. The good professor let Trip choose first, he took pics of each one but ended up choosing Snivy. Before Ash could pick a Pokémon Trip wanted to battle with Ash's Eevees. "I'm sorry but my Eevee's are a team and they are suited for double battles."

"I'm not worried, your just some kid from the boonies, this Snivy will be more than enough to beat them." He scanned them with his Pokedex. "Their stats are nothing to worry about." (Note: A trainer's Pokedex cannot show another trainer's Pokémon's moves, just their stats and ability. The Pokedex can only store the moves of their own Pokémon.) "One may have strong defense and hp but it's power is nothing to worry about, and that one may be strong but his defense is a joke."

Ash was annoyed by Trip's attitude. Sunny and Lunar growled and wanted to fight now. "Alright boys, enough let's take this to the back and have a Pokémon battle." Junpier led them outside, and Oshawott and Tepig joined them. They watched the battle from the sidelines.

"This will be my first victory." Trip said and sent out Snivy. The Eevees jumped down and were ready to battle.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi,

Pairing: Ash/Eevee/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Sun Moon Star Ash

A gen 5 re write, Ash is given a Pokémon egg that has 2 heartbeats, it hatches into two Eevee twins. Ash heads to the Unova League to start his Pokémon journey!

Last fic of this series I'm sorry to much I want to do so gotta split it up a bit.

Chap 2 Trip vs Ash 1

Juniper couldn't believe it, she was witnessing the first twin Pokémon battle. There was always rumors of two Pokémon being born from a single egg, but she herself had never seen it in person. From what she had read twin Pokémon were weaker then normal Pokémon in a sense, when it came to one on one battles but tag team fights they could really shine, one would have a lower stat while the other excelled in that stat it was truly a fascinating discovery. 'Ash will have to train them really well if he hopes to make them strong.'

The battle began and Trip learned his Pokémon's moves.

Snivy – Overgrow

Vine Whip

Leer

Leaf Blade

Leaf Storm

'These are perfect!' Trip thought with a smirk. Sunny and Lunar growled at Snivy, who glared at them in turn. "Snivy attack with Leaf Storm!" Snivy jumped into the air and sent a vortex of leaves at the two Eevees.

"Alright Sunny use Protect, Lunar use Dig." Ash called and Sunny erected a barrier and Lunar dug underground. Snivy's leaves hit the barrier causing no damage. Trip smirked.

"Now Snivy hit Sunny with your Leaf Blade." Snivy roared and his tail glowed bright, he flew at Sunny just as the barrier faded away. "Here's your mistake, I figured one of your Eevees had to be the defender and the other the attacker, one with a weak attack and one with a strong attack but weak defenses. I beat the defender and the attacker will be defenseless."

"Sunny use Swift!" Ash said, and Sunny blew a barrage of stars at Snivy. Snivy yelped as his attack was blown back and he was struck with stars. "You're about to see how my Eevees fight together!" Ash said and Lunar sprang up from the ground and hit Snivy hard. The move wasn't super effective but did cause a bit of damage.

"Tch, dumb luck. Snivy use Vine Whip!" Snivy sent vines out and struck both Eevees at once, knocking them back. Lunar had taken a lot more damage and was really weak.

Sunny came over and put a paw on his brother, and the two radiated with a warm energy. 'That's Helping Hand, a marvelous move for a double battle.' Juniper thought.

"Lunar use Shadow Ball!" Ash said and Lunar gathered up the dark aura for the powerful ghost type move. The ball hit Snivy dead on and knocked the grass type out. Oshawott was impressed with the battle, and he wanted to be trained by Ash.

"You got lucky, next time it will be my win." Trip said and withdrew Snivy.

"Alright let's treat those Pokémon." Juniper said and the professor had the Pokémon healed. Trip took his Snivy and left to go on his journey. Oshowatt came up to Ash and hugged his leg. "Looks like this little guy wants to travel with you, what do you say Ash?"

"I say welcome to the family Oshowatt." Ash said and got the Pokeball from Professor Juniper.

"Alright Ash before you go on your journey there's stuff you have to know first. In every route you visit, you may find Pokémon from other regions here, some have made their homes here while others just appear in swarms. Now when you meet Swarms you may be up against more than one Pokémon at once, it can be dangerous, there are also times when 2 Pokémon will battle you at once, you will have to knock out one if you hope to capture the other, and one last thing in this region you can find areas called Hidden Grottos, each Hidden Grotto you can find rare or strange Pokémon in there and you can also find items there however these items are items the Pokémon have picked up and stored their kinda like treasure, if you take something you may have to deal with the Pokémon who collected it so be careful." The Professor explained and the young trainer got even more excited.

"Alright let's go!" Ash cheered and his 3 Pokémon left.

Unknown to Ash there was another witness to his and Trip's fight. "Such a kid, he doesn't even realize just how flawed his battle strategy is. I'll show him." A girl with purple hair and an Axew in her hair spoke.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 Single Battle Ash vs Iris

(Tepig was sent to a young girl named Bianca)

Ash took Oshowatt and his twin Eevees and set off on his journey. Eevees on his shoulders and Oshowatt wanted to be carried, so Ash held him in his arms and they traveled to Route 1.

Route 1 Pokémon

Deerling

Lillipup

Scraggy (Rare)

Patrat

Audino

Pidove

Hidden Grotto Pokémon

Scrafty

Herdier

Watchog

Jigglypuff

(AN: List born from Anime, and Pokémon Black and White + Black 2)

Ash couldn't wait to start catching Pokémon, he was given 6 Pokeballs from Professor Juniper, he'd have to buy more later on. "Alright let's go guys." Ash used his Pokedex, and got a look at Oshowatt and his stats.

Oshowatt – Shell Shield – Oshowatt Specific Ability – Oshowatt can use his shell to block super effective moves, so long as he is holding his shell.

Tackle

Growl

Water Gun

Razor Shell

"Cool you're a tough little guy, we'll have lots of fun." Ash said and he wanted to catch his first Pokémon right away.

"Such a kid!" A girl said, and she dove down from a tree.

"What?" Ash gasped as the girl stood in his way.

"I saw your battle with Trip, don't think you did anything special, the only reason you won was that boy's arrogance, if you had stuck to a one on one battle you would have lost." Iris said with a smirk.

"Who are you? How can you say that?" Ash said, and Lunar and Sunny growled angrily.

"I am Iris I am a dragon master, and this is my partner Axew." She said and Axew let out a cry. "Against my Axew your Pokémon wouldn't stand a chance."

"If you want a battle I'll show you, Sunny Lunar let's go!"

"Hold it, I only fight one on one battles, if your Pokémon can't fight one on one then admit defeat!" She said with a smirk, but Ash was not one to back down. "Osho!" Oshowatt cried and jumped down and was waiting to fight.

"You wanna fight buddy, alright let's do it." Ash said, and the Eevees rooted for him. Oshowatt pumped his chest in pride.

"Oh please, a little Oshowatt won't be able to beat my Axew, you kid!"

'She's more than a kid than anyone.' Ash thought. "Alright Oshowatt let's do this!"

Axew jumped out of Iris's hair and was ready to fight. "The first move is mine, Axew use Scratch!" Axew's claws glowed and he rushed at Oshowatt.

"Use Water Gun!" Oshowatt fired the water attack and it hit Axew dead on. Axew was down, and Oshowatt, Ash, Sunny, and Lunar sweat-dropped as they all had the same thought. 'Wow that's weak…'

"Axew! Get up you can do it!" Axew got up but he was barely standing. "Use Dragon Rage!"

'Dragon Rage one of the most powerful Dragon type moves.' Ash thought, he had heard of the powerful move but had never seen it used before. "Oshowatt get back and get ready."

Axew began building up power for Dragon Rage but just as he fired it the attack blew up in his face knocking Axew out. "Oh no Axew!" Ash, Oshowatt and the Eevee's jaws dropped. 'He blew himself up…'

"This isn't over, I'll be back!" Iris left with Axew in her arms.

…

"Ok, well then, great job Oshowatt." Ash said and patted the Water type's head. Even though the battle was one sided Oshowatt did gain experience from beating the dragon type. Ash went into Route 1, he had a lot of work to do, it seemed he gained a new rival named Iris and he also had Trip to deal with.

"Let's go!"

Ash battled against various wild Patrat, Ash realized what he had to do. Sunny and Lunar were strong together yes, but Iris was right in a one on one fight it was dangerous for them, but it was a challenge Ash planned to overcome. While in the light grass Ash battled using Oshowatt, he knew the kind of trainer he would be, one that would specialize in Double Battles, and in their strength in double battles they would be able to handle one on one as well.

Oshowatt was handling his own against Patrats, for Ash he wanted to find a Pokémon that would work well with Oshowatt. Ash then ran into more Pokémon, Lillipup and Audino. With Audino Ash switched Oshowatt to Sunny and Lunar, from the Pokedex he learned that battling with Audino gave Pokémon extra experience. Also the trust Ash put in them to fight alone made them trust Ash and like him even more.

It was shortly after their training that Ash wanted to search for a hidden grotto. Patrat 29, Lillipup 20 and Audino 10. Sunny and Lunar sniffed around and in no time at all they found a hidden grotto. Ash and his team went inside, they explored the strange place, and they came across to Scrafty. The dark types glared at Ash and got very defensive before they felt a pulse of life from their precious treasure.

Ash saw the egg, and knew they were defensive to protect their egg. "Ok listen I'm sorry to disturb you and your family, we'll leave." Ash backed up and the 2nd Scrafty cut off their exit. "Wait please we don't want to fight!"

The other Scrafty picked up the egg and brought it over to Ash. Ash pulled out his Pokedex for some answers. The Pokedex began to beep. "A long time ago Scraggy and Scrafty were very common in this area, but over time the number of Scraggy dwindled. Scrafty bring eggs to hidden grottos to hatch."

"So you guys are trying to restore the Scraggy here, and this egg will have a Scraggy in it?" Ash reached out and the egg pulsed with life. He touched the egg and in a flash the egg hatched, and a Scraggy was born.

-x-

Juniper called Oak immediately from her lab the moment Ash left the town. "Oak did you realize the boy's power before having him come here?"

"Yes I did, I noticed it the moment he hatched the twins. While some trainers have a talent for battle, while others have a talent for showing off their Pokémon, some are skilled at training Pokémon, while others have skill in catching Pokémon, there are even some with the power to communicate with them, and then the power of hatching. In certain hands Pokémon can be born quickly and with great strength, it's only thanks to such a power that the twins were born at all." Oak got a seriously look on his face. "Ash, and my grandson Gary, have three powers inside them."

"You mean the great trinity, impossible that hasn't existed in years." Juniper said in shock.

"I know but I've witnessed it myself. Sun, Moon and Star, the great trinity. Gary's Sun is Battle, his Moon is Training, and his Star is Catching. While Ash's Sun is Hatching, his Moon is Training, and his Star is Show."

"With powers like that, they could conquer the whole Pokémon world."

"Yes it's true, that's why I didn't tell them about their gifts." Oak said with a smile. "They know nothing of the power inside them, and see it as a strange form of talent."

"I see, well I had to speak with you about this, thank you."

"No problem look after him for me." Oak said and hung up.

"Oak you let those two boys out into the world, who knows what will happen." Juniper said. 'With Ash's gifts he can get his hands on Pokémon with unique abilities and powers, and then show off their skills in a unique way. He may just be what the Unova region needs.'

-x-

The hatching of Scraggy was a surprise to Scrafty as well as Ash, and his Pokémon. The little Scraggy looked at Ash, and happily pounced on him. "Whoa hey there little guy."

Grass rustled and more and more Scrafty came out holding eggs. "Ok if I can help let's do this!" Ash touched the eggs, and each one glowed at his touch. They hatched and became wild Pokémon. The Scraggy went out of the grotto and would one day find trainers.

Only the first Scraggy hatched seemed to be clinging to Ash like no tomorrow, Ash thought it was cute. He looked to the Scrafty. "Is it alright if I take this little guy with me? I'll help him grow strong." The Scrafty looked at each other and nodded. Ash held out a Pokeball and Scraggy headbutted it and got sucked up inside. The ball clicked shut after one jiggle.

"Alright we made a new friend!" Ash said with a cheer, Sunny and Lunar cheered and Oshowatt jumped happily.

Ash unaware of the true power he had inside him, he will continue on his journey unaware that like Gary there is a third human with the great trinity and he's traveling the Unova region!

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing:Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Sun Moon Star Ash

Chap 4 The lost Pokémon

Ash went to Accumula town, and upon arrival Ash went to the Pokémon Center and called Professor Juniper. "Hey Professor, I wanted to tell ya there's a bunch of new Scraggy in route 1, and one joined me." Ash held Scraggy up to the video phone and Scraggy waved.

"That's great Ash, you should take him to the Battle Club, there you will be able to increase his strength."

"That' great, thanks Professor!" Ash said and he hung up the phone. Not bothering returning Scraggy to the Pokeball, Ash and his for Pokémon walked together to the battle club. Ash passed by a boy with green hair and a Purrloin on his shoulder.

The boy noticed that Ash was laughing and having fun with his Pokémon. 'This boy is different from other trainers.' The green haired teen decided to follow Ash and observe him.

Before Ash went to the battle club he saw a small Pokémon with rope tied around his muzzle. The little guy was Tepig, but he looked starved. When Ash tried to get closer Tepig looked like he was about to freak out so he stopped. "Hey you guy's could you talk to Tepig for me, I just want to help." The Pokémon nodded and they went over to Tepig. Oshowatt cut the ropes and Sunny and Lunar talked to Tepig.

Ash prepared some Pokémon food, he set it in a bowl and sat it on the ground. Tepig gulped and his stomach growled, the little guy walked over to the food slowly then he began to dig in. "Easy now you don't want to make yourself sick." Ash said and Tepig slowed down a bit, in no time Tepig looked well fed. The little guy let out a content sigh.

"Well let's all have a meal, I need to talk to Don George." Ash set the team up with Pokémon food while he went to speak with him. The other teen watched as the other Pokémon treated Tepig like one of the family.

"Lord N, should we liberate those Pokémon?" Two team plasma agents came up to N.

"No that won't be necessary, let's go." N could hear the voices of the Pokémon, and when the Eevees were talking to Tepig they were happy with Ash, to tear them away from such a good trainer it would be cruel to the Pokémon. The agents left and N continued to watch.

Ash spoke with Don George and learned that Tepig was abandoned by his trainer, he was left tied up and when Don George tried to free him the little guy freaked and ran off causing the rope to tie around his mouth. His team tried to help him but the little guy was scared of humans.

The young trainer registered his Pokémon, and Don George would contact him when he had a match lined up. He returned to his Pokémon. "Hey Tepig listen, I don't know why your trainer left ya, but I'd like you to join up with us." Tepig was shocked and a little nervous at this. "I can understand if you don't want to but I can just sense that you really are strong. If you're up for it I'd like to help you get stronger."

N watched as the little scared Tepig blew embers and his tail started wagging. He jumped into Ash's arms and Ash laughed happily. The Pokémon cheered and had a little party. Tepig was welcomed and the little guy felt his heart melt.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 5 Training and Evolution

Ash registered his team at the battle club.

Team Eevee with Sunny and Lunar, set up to be a double battle. Lots of trainers wanted a chance to battle the Eevees. Ash's combos had his Eevees winning battle after battle. Don George saw their strength and helped Ash give them some useful skills.

Sunny – Celebration

Iron Tail

Mud Slap

Yawn

Swift

Lunar – Celebration

Covet

Dig

Shadow Ball

Headbut

Ash was very grateful to Don George. Ash and Sunny played in the mud though in truth it was training and he learned Mud Slap, next George put up targets for Sunny to strike with his tail, after many tries Sunny Learned Iron Tail. George gave Ash an item known as white scarf, it raised the power of Normal Type moves, Lunar had to try and take the scarf from Ash and through their gave of tug of war Lunar learned Covet. The twins were getting so strong and with their combo moves it was looking like they were kings of the double battles. N watched as Ash battled again and again and he just didn't understand why he was battling.

The next team was Dark Water with Oshowatt and Scraggy.

Oshowatt – Shell Shield – Oshowatt Specific Ability – Oshowatt can use his shell to block super effective moves, so long as he is holding his shell.

Air Slash

Water Gun

Razor Shell

Scraggy – Surprise Block – Scraggy Specific Ability – Scraggy can use his to block a move chances of this being effective depends on Scraggy's strength

Low Kick

Fake Out

Ice Punch

Faint Attack

With Scraggy he had some good moves known as Egg Moves, George helped Ash and Scraggy get a handle on these moves. George brought them into a ice room and the cold helped Oshowatt learn Icy Wind. Scraggy got used to his Ice Punch and when combined with Oshowatt's Icy Wind it was an impressive attack combo.

Oshowatt and Scraggy were both green horns in battle so they had a little trouble during solo battles, so Ash set them up with a double battle. Working together their unique abilities keep them strong, and they grew to perfect an ice combo attack. Later George set up targets so Oshowatt can practice his Air Slash, he used his shell and after many tries he learned the move.

Tepig didn't have a partner yet but the little guy wanted to prove himself.

Tepig – Passionate Fire – Tepig Specific Ability – The more Tepig likes his trainer the more powerful his fire moves become.

Tackle

Body Slam

Ember

Flame Charge

Tepig had a few wins and a few loses but Ash always praised him for doing his best. Tepig's confidence was growing more and more and now N wanted to see what Ash saw in battles.

His Purrloin's name was Shadow. So N and Shadow set up a battle between Ash and Tepig. N noticed all his Pokémon were out of their balls and were cheering for Tepig on the sidelines. "I am N."

"I'm Ash, I'm looking forward to this battle." Ash said and then he noticed something flash in N's eyes.

The battle began and Tepig and Shadow clashed with another. Shadow was fast and N couldn't believe it Shadow was happy he was enjoying the battle with a fellow Pokémon. Tepig's Body Slam was strong but because of Shadow's ability he wasn't able to be paralyzed. Shadow's speed began over taking Tepig.

"You can do it Tepig stay strong!" Ash called and all his Pokémon cheered for him. Tepig's tail glowed and his flames came out more intensely. "Alright Tepig it's time for a combo attack. Ember Rush!" (Ember Rush is a combo move by fusing Ember and Flame Charge) Tepig coated his body in flames and blew his Ember, the Ember's intensified his flames making it even stronger.

It knocked Shadow out. N's eyes widened and he raced out and scooped Shadow up. "Shadow are you alright I think this was a mistake?" N spoke but Shadow began to glow and evolved. The Lieperd was happy he had enjoyed the battle.

"Hey N that was an awesome battle, I hope we can do it again." Ash came over and put out his hand. N stared at him for a moment before shaking his hand.

"We shall see." N left with Shadow.

This was the first time Ash saw evolution and he wondered when his Pokémon would evolve.

That night Ash got a room at the Pokémon center, they were gonna hit route 2 tomorrow so big day. Ash went to bed along with Oshowatt, Scraggy, and Tepig. Lunar and Sunny stayed up. Lunar looked up at the moon and released his evolution. Lunar transformed into an Umbreon. The night passed and with the morning Sun Sunny transformed into a Espeon. They gained some new moves and they had big plans for their loving master when he wakes up.

To be continued…

(Really wish battle clubs were in the game I would have hit those over and over again.)


End file.
